


The Littlest Seatroll

by nan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood swap, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Confusion, sburb never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros is a seatroll. He fairs better this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Littlest Seatroll

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pretty much a collection of sequential ficlets and each 'chapter' may vary in size from a very short to....slightly longer. NOW YOU KNOW.

Gamzee was just barely five sweeps old the first time he'd disregarded his lusus's order to stay away from the ocean. 

Why the fuck should he up and do that, he asked himself, sucking sopor slime off his fingers, staring at the retreating figure of his caretaker. The ocean couldn't be _that_ motherfucking dangerous. So instead of walking back to his hive as he'd promised, Gamzee walked the shore instead, letting his toes get their motherfucking frolic on when the water washed up. As he walked, he came across what looked like an old wooden bridge that jutted out before crumbling in the water. Gamzee climbed over it and sat on the edge. 

This wasn't so bad! His lusus was just a big scaredy meowbeast. As he splashed his legs back and forth, Gamzee felt something brush against his calf and he jerked away, peering down at the murky water. A head was just barely poking above the surface, with wide eyes and a cautious smile and two of the sickest horns Gamzee had ever seen. 

And that was how he up and motherfucking met the seadweller named Tavros.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I don't know what this is. I saw some seatroll!Tavros fanart on tumblr and was just. Really, really inspired, what can I say.


End file.
